Ninja Stalkers
by Coyote 71
Summary: There's some weird things roaming the streets of Konoha at night and some of them are not human or regular demon. Finished Ch. 7 up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't own Darkstalkers there you go.

Chapter 1: The Fox and the Wolf

"Come back here you demon brat!" was one of the many names that was hollered at a young 13 year-old boy that had spiky bleach blond hair that was held up by a pair of goggles wrapped around it, he wore a bright orange jump suit that stood out anywhere but the most distinct thing that was noticeable was the whisker birth marks on his face. The name of the teen was Naruto Uzamaki and right now he was running for his life.

"When we catch you, you're dead!" cried another villager as he threw a sake bottle at Naruto who barely dodged it.

Looking over his shoulder Naruto saw the angry mob gaining on him. "Why do I have to go through this every day?" he thought as he turned down another ally hoping to lose them but his hope was suddenly dashed as he came face to face with another mob.

"What! where did they come from?!" shouted Naruto as he skidded to a stop. When he tried to double back he saw the rest of the mob behind him blocking his path to freedom.

"Nowhere to run now brat," said one of the villagers as he swung his club at Naruto. Who barely had enough time to dodge it and was knock to the ground.

Right when he hit the ground the mob swarmed him and started to beat him to death. Unknown to both Naruto and the mob was silent observer standing on top of the building nearby.

From what he saw, the thought of the young boy being beaten for no reason angered him. As he watched to mob continued to attack the young blond, he noticed one of them drawing a blade intending to finish the boy once and for all.

Leaping from his point he dropped on top of the assailant instantly knocking him out. The group backed away in fear at the being in front of the young demon holder .What they saw he was neither man nor beast but a mixture of both. The creature had dark blue fur all over his body but he all so had a few place of white fur here and there, the creature also wore a pair of dark blue martial arts pants that were held up by a yellow belt underneath the belt was a long bushy tail sticking out right at the tail bone but the thing that caught the villagers attention was his face which was shaped like a wolf's, the most noticeable thing was his ember glowing eyes that made them feel like they were digging into their soul.

From what they saw most would call him a demon but the correct term would be werewolf. Looking down at the injured blonde the werewolf looked back at the villagers with discuss. A growl could be heard from him as the crowd moved closer to them.

"Figures, a demon coming to protecting another demon," said one of the ninjas as he pulled out a kunai and charged the werewolf.

Only to find his weapon knocked from his and to feel a sharp kick connect with his stomach, causing him to be launched right into the wall.

Five more nins replaced him afterwards each had a weapon drawn as they surrounded the wolf. Looking at the advancing group the werewolf just grinned a little before pulling out, a pair nunchakus from behind his belt loop.

The attacks hesitate a little before relaxing a bit thinking that the demon was bluffing about knowing how to use them. The first one of the group charged towards the werewolf but only to have the end of nunchakus connect with his temples, instantly knocking him out. The rest soon charged in only to be blow back by a tornado of nunchakus attacks.

The crowd started to get worried some of their best ninja defeated like it was nothing. The werewolf then turned his head towards the mob; in their eyes he could see their fear of him and his power.

Letting loose a loud snarl the mob began to flee him, as they were running the werewolf heard one of the members say "that brat was bad enough but now this demon is worse." Looking down at the boy the werewolf's face began to soften, looking down at the boy the werewolf began to remember how he was treated when his people had found out about him.

Looking the boy over to see if there was any serious injury, he was thankful to find that he only had a few bruises on him, picking the boy up werewolf began to follow the boys scent to his home.

Felling the warmth of something Naruto began to open his eyes only to see the familiar sites of his home. Rising from his bed Naruto began to wonder how he got home, _must have walked home and passed out with out remembering_ he thought to himself as he looked to see it getting late.

Yawning a little Naruto remember about his big prank tomorrow, giving his usual fox like grin he turned of the light and laid down for bed. Unknown to him outside his window on the roof top next by sat the same werewolf from before.

Hanging one of his legs over the edge the werewolf smiled and said "That boy has some greatness in him I think I might stick around for awhile and see how he does" grinning towards himself the werewolf leapt into the moon filled night to see what else the village offered.

Hope you enjoyed please read and review if you want, it inspires me a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long I was held up with the writers worst enemies laziness and writers block. So once again sorry and enjoy

Disclaimer: see ch.1

Chapter 2: Secrets Reveled

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BRAT!"

Well almost peaceful. Leaping off one of the building nearby Naruto was in a full sprint as he laughed at the two jounins following him.

"HA, HA, HA, you're gone to have to try harder, if you want to catch me," shouted Naruto as he leapt down a nearby ally way.

"He went this way hurry!" shouted one of the jounins as they ran down the ally and past a wooden fence.

After wait for a few minuets the fence began to warp and soften only to turn out to be a cloth with a grinning Naruto hiding behind it.

"Man that was too easy," Naruto said as he began to laugh at the jounin's mistake.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" hollered a voice from behind the young ninja.

Nearly jumping five feet in the air, Naruto turned to see a jounin with brown haired and a scar running across his nose looking down at him.

"Iruka-sensie what are you doing here?" Naruto said in shock.

"Looking for you, that why," Iruka replied as he glared down at his student. "You should be in class right now."

"Aaahhh come on," complained Naruto as his teacher dragged him back towards the academy.

High on the rooftops above the two a familiar figure watched them curious eyes.

"All this just because of some prank?" the werewolf said as he looked towards the carved faces on the mountain.

Completely each one of them had graffiti covering them.

"He was able to do that in less then a few hours with barely anyone noticing until now, I'm impressed," the lupine complimented as he leapt off the building and followed the blond haired prankster.

Back at the academy Iruka was able to persuade Naruto into joining his fellow classmates and by persuade, I mean he was tied up and dragged into class.

Glaring down at his student Iruka began to rub the bridge of his nose at Naruto's latest stunt.

"Naruto, why do you keep doing these things? While your classmates are learning, you're going around and goofing off. Do you want to fail again is that it," Iruka said as he scowled the student.

"Sir yes, sir," Naruto grumbled out as he looked away.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Iruka then turned towards the class. "Because of Naruto's antics we're going to be reviewing transformation jutsu!" From this the class groaned.

Outside the werewolf watched with interest as each one of the students performed the technique and changed themselves into their teacher.

After waiting for awhile it was Naruto's turn. Walking up towards Iruka, Naruto just glared at him a little before Iruka told him to begin.

Crossing his fingers in a familiar hand sign, Naruto disappeared in puff of smoke.

Staring into the mist Iruka was surprised when the smoke cleared to see instead of another copy of him was instead a young beautiful girl that was completely naked.

Gawking in shock, Iruka was barely able to control himself before he flew back from a geyser of a nose bleed.

Outside the werewolf himself nearly lost control of his senses cause of the image but was able to come to grips with himself unlike Iruka but still it did surprised him a little.

A few seconds later the girl disappeared to reveal a laughing Naruto. "I can't believe you fell for that. I call it my _Ninja Centerfold Jutsu_,"

"Why do you waste your time with these stupid jutsu," Iruka shouted at Naruto as he blocked his nose bleed with two pieces of cloth.

"And I want every bit of paint you've splattered wiped off," Iruka shouted down to Naruto as he cleaned off the face of the mountain.

"Like I should hurry it's not like anyone waiting at home for me," Naruto shouted back up to Iruka before returning to work.

After hearing this Iruka looked down at the boy in pity at what he heard.

"Hey Naruto, when you are done, why don't I buy you a bowl of ramen."

Looking up in joy Naruto began to scrub like there was no tomorrow.

"Now that's what I call motivation. Don't worry Iruka sense I'll have this all done in no time!"

The next day everyone was at the edge of their seats as they waited to for the final part of the exam.

Naruto had done well in the combat portion of the test but completely bombed the written exam, so right now all he had to do was pass the last part and he would by home free.

"Alright the last part will test your chakra control, so for this we will be practicing shadow clones, as I call your name please proceed towards the next room," Iruka stated as he started listing off the names.

Hearing this Naruto was clutching his head in horror. "Of all the things it had to be shadow clones, my worst skill."

A few students later it was Naruto's turn. The testing room was a simple place all it had in there was a black board and desk where Iruka and another white haired jonun sat next to him. On top of the desk were Hitai-ates ready to be past out to students who passed.

"Alright, Naruto we want you to perform a basic shadow clone jutsu," Iruka ordered as he prepared himself to grade the act.

Crossing his fingers into the sign for the jutsu, Naruto began to build up energy. In a explosion of smoke Naruto had disappeared from sight. Waiting a few seconds the smoke began to clear reveling Naruto who looked tense.

Looking around Iruka only saw one Naruto standing. Waiting a few more minutes the smoke completely cleared to reveal a messed up albino Naruto lying on the floor.

The next words to come were something Naruto had heard and feared the most.

"YOU FAILED," shouted Iruka

"Iruka, maybe we should let Naruto pass this time," said the grey haired jounin. "He did come closer this time then the other three times."

Hearing this Naruto's face began to brighten up with joy only to drop when he heard the next words come out of Iruka's mouth.

"I'm sorry Mizuki but I can't do that, most of the other students could conjure three perfect clones but Naruto could barely make one. So I have no reason but to fail him."

After the exams almost everyone was celebrating, everyone except Naruto that is.

Watching the others from where he sat, he couldn't help but feel depressed after failing again this year while everyone else moved on.

Slipping his goggles back on, Naruto then started to make his way home and prepare for next year.

Walking for a few minutes Naruto then heard someone come up behind him. Looking back he was surprised Mizuki standing there.

"Hey Mizuki sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was looking for you Naruto, how would you like to be a ninja?" Mizuki replied.

"Really, how?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well, we don't usually do this very much but we have another test to see if your ninja material," Mizuki said quietly to the hyper active blonde.

"Really what is it, what is it," Naruto replied excitedly.

"All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage's home and steal a certain scroll and bring it to this location, do that and you pass," Mizuki listed as he handed Naruto a note.

"Be their tonight and make sure no one follows you, got it."

"Got it!" Naruto replied with a leap as he ran off to prepare.

After watching the hyper active blonde round the corner, Mizuki began to chuckle to himself. "That was too easy."

Night had finally come and already trouble was starting.

In front of the Hokage's house almost twenty jounins were standing there complaining.

"He's gone to far this time!" shouted one jounin.

"When we catch him he's dead." added another.

"Now calm down everyone, I know what Naruto did was wrong but he probably has a good reason but for now find and make no harm comes his way understand," Sarutobi ordered.

"Yes sir," the group replied before spreading out.

Out of the group was a certain scar faced teacher who was determined more then every to make sure his student would be safe.

A few building away the werewolf watched as the nins went in search of the blonde. Gritting his teeth he began his own search for him knowing if he didn't find him first before the others. There was a strong possibility that Naruto would be dead before the night was over.

A few miles away in a clearing near an old shack was a worn out Naruto with a large scroll on his back.

Leaping down from a nearby tree Iruka was prepared to give him a good tongue lashing when he notice how worn out Naruto was from training.

Looking up at Iruka, Naruto gave his usual fox like grin and said "Hah found you!"

"I found you!" Iruka shouted.

"So did I pass Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Pass? what are you talking about, Naruto?" Iruka replied.

"Mizuki said that if I'm able to steal this scroll from the Hokage then I would become a ninja right," the young blonde replied.

"Wait, Mizuki said what?" was all Iruka was able to get out when a giant shuriken came buzzing by.

"Good job, Naruto you did exactly what I told you," said the owner of the weapon.

Turning their heads in shock both the teacher and the student were surprised to see Mizuki standing there, with another large shuriken sat strapped to his back ready to go.

"Now hand over the scroll and I'll be on my way."

"What are you doing Mizuki?" Iruka shouted.

"Oh nothing just betraying the village and setting up the Kyuubi as a scapegoat," Mizuki replied over confidently.

"What are you talking about, the Kyuubi's dead," shouted Naruto as he looked in confusion between the two.

"Oh no he's not he's still very much alive. Tell me, Naruto, do you wonder why everyone hates you, like when they give you glares as you walk down the street or like when a mob is formed and is out for your blood, do you ever wonder why?" Mizuki said slyly.

"Stop it Mizuki you know that's an S-class secret that everyone vows never to reveal," Iruka shouted as he lunged towards the grey haired jounin only to be stopped by a hail of kunai and shurikens.

Looking back the young blonde Mizuki grinned as he spoke the next words.

"You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Hearing this Naruto was in complete shock at what he heard. Looking down in horror Naruto began to go through all his memories of what had happen to him from his past and his present.

"Well since you now know the truth, I guess I should put you out of your misery," Mizuki said as he pulled of the other large shuriken.

Throwing with all his might he released the large blade towards its target.

"Goodbye demon!"

Looking up from his shock Naruto could only watch in horror as the blade came closer. Bringing his arms up, he closed his eyes and braised for impact but was surprised that it didn't come.

Opening his eyes he was surprised to see Iruka hunched over him with the shuriken stuck in his back.

"Naruto, you're not a monster, don't listen to what Mizuki said, he doesn't know anything. You're a great person and at the same time a great ninja. Don't let what anyone told you get to you. You're not the Kyuubi, you are Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, so don't ever forget that," was all Iruka was able to get out before he fell to the side from all the pain.

Mizuki couldn't help but laugh at the pain Iruka was in.

"That has to be the most stupid speech I have ever heard from him. All that talk about the brat being a great ninja, don't make laugh," he said cruelty

"Shut up," said a small voice.

"What?" Mizuki replied.

"I said. SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted as chakra began to build up around him.

Watching the flare up Mizuki couldn't help but shake at the strength of the young boy.

Crossing his fingers into a hand sign, Naruto then shouted.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu,"_

In an explosion of smoke an army of Narutos were seen surrounding the grey haired jounin.

Finally coming to, Iruka had just woke up, when Naruto had shouted the name of the jutsu and what he saw made him gape.

"These aren't illusions, these are true physical clones of him. He was able to master a jounin level jutsu so fast it's amazing," Iruka said to himself as he watched the orange clad army close in on Mizuki.

Mizuki himself was amazed but not in the way of joy but in the way of horror. Looking around he tried finding a way to escape but all the paths were blocked off.

"If you're not going to come at us," said one Naruto

"Then we're going to come at you," said another as the whole group grinned before charging.

Mizuki couldn't do anything but scream as he was given the beat down of a life time.

"Guess I went a little too far," Naruto said as he stood over a black and blue Mizuki.

Iruka was finally able to stand after watching Mizuki get his ass handed to him. Looking down at the boy he smiled a little before calling Naruto over to him.

"What is Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as he was lead into a small clearing nearby.

"I want you to close your eyes," the teacher replied.

Closing his eyes, Naruto stood there and waited for few minutes before feeling something slipped around his head.

"O.K you can open your eyes now,"

Opening them Naruto was surprised to see Iruka standing there with out his hitai-ate on.

"Congratulations, Naruto you passed," Iruka said calmly as he smiled down at him.

Feeling around the top of his head, Naruto's hand was greeted by the cold plate of metal of the leaf headband.

From this Naruto's face lit up in joy as he tackled his teacher in a hug while crying "Thank you, Iruka-sensei," loudly.

"Hey careful, I'm still injured you know," Iruka shouted as he fell back against the tree behind him.

A few miles away from the two, a still beaten Mizuki could be seen crawling away.

"When I get my hands on that brat, I'm going to make him regret the day he met me. First I'm going to…" was all the grey haired traitor said until his hand came in contact with something large and furry.

Looking up, Mizuki could only whimper in fear at what he saw. Standing there was the werewolf cracking his knuckles while giving him a wolfish grin.

"Just when I thought your kind couldn't get any lower. You go and pull a stunt like this," the werewolf said as he reached down and grabbed the quivering form below him.

"What are you?" was all Mizuki was able to get out.

"Man or beast. You decide but for now you can call me Jon Talbain," Jon replied before drawing back his fist.

The sound barrier around the Fire Nation was shattered by the sound of a girlish scream that day which was followed by the sounds of punches and claw ripping.

"The scream came from over here," shouted an anub as he and three others leapt through the forest.

Coming into the clearing they were greeted by a comatose Mizuki tied to a tree and stripped completely bare except for his briefs.

"What in the world?" said one of the anub as he observed the sight.

"Come one lets cut him down," said another one as he pulled out kunai.

"What's that smell replied?" replied the last one as he approached the jounin.

Walking behind the tree the anub with the kunai began to cut at the ropes only to stop for a few minuets to say "I don't believe it. What ever got to him caused him to both wet and soil himself." Before continuing where he left off.

Right when Mizuki hit the ground a howl broke through the forest which was followed by the sound of someone crapping himself again.


	3. authers note

A/N: To allow my fellow readers I'm sorry I have not written anything in a long while I've been having things come up and stopping me like my computer frying, exams, and college and scholarship applications. So just to set the record straight I'm still writing it's just that I'm a little weighted down at the moment don't worry the next chapter will be up soon.

Sincerely,

Coyote 71


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Darkstalkers nor Naruto got it. Good.

Chapter 3: Teachers and Guardians

It was about mid morning when an elderly man stood beside his camera while staring at the new academy graduate.

"So are you sure you what to do this?" The man asked as he positioned the camera.

"Yeah, totally, lets do it!" Naruto replied as he set up his pose.

"Alright here we go. Say cheese," the man said as he took the shot.

"Ramen!!!"

**************

Looking down at Naruto's photo Sarutobi couldn't help but sigh at Naruto's war painted face.

"Take it again," was all he could say towards the blond seated in front of him.

"WHAT! But why old man?" Naruto replied as he looked back in a slight mope.

"Naruto, the photo is suppose to identify you to are officials," Sarutobi replied as he stared down at the boy.

"Yeah I know old man. The reason why I did this is because, when they see this they are gonna think I biggest bad ass there is and another thing…"

Was all the blond got out before the office room door was slammed open. Sighing Sarutobi expected to see his grandson trying another surprise attack on him but was instead rewarded with a sunglass wearing jonin flying into the wall beside them.

Looking back towards the entrance was a silver haired man that looked in his mid twenty's standing with his fist out stretched.

"Sorry about that," was all the man said as he walked into the room.

Behind him stood a kid that couldn't have been older than five wearing a weird hat that had his dark hair stick out of the top a little and a scarf that seemed a little to big for him, other than that he was just dressed and in a yellow shirt and a pair of blown shorts with a pair of basic sandals.

"I saw that man, picking on this kid and thought I should step in," the man said as he leaned against the desk Sarutobi was at.

"Is there a reason why you decided to join us," the Hokage asked as he looked the man over.

"Yes, there is. I'm here to talk to the kid in orange, if that isn't to much to ask?" the man replied calmly.

"As much as I would like to say yes. I can't," Sarutobi said as he puffed his pipe a few times.

"Why is that?" the man asked with a small glare.

"Cause both, he and my grandson have left already," the Hokage replied.

Hearing this the man turned his head back and saw what the old man said was true, both Naruto and Sarutobi's grandson were gone.

"_Great, I better go find him, again." _the man thought as he left.

**************

After leaving it didn't take long for Naruto to meet up with Sarutobi's grandson, Konohamaru, who tried to tail him, but did so horribly.

"Alright kid. Why are you following me?" Naruto asked as he gave his usual fox like expression.

"Cause you can teach me your "Ninja Centerfold" technique. Which can help me defeat the old man," Konohamaru replied.

"Why do you want to beat old man hokage?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"It's cause, I'm sick and tied of being called the honorable grandson or something where ever I go and cause of that I feel like I'm living in his shadow. So I thought if I defeat him and claim his title everyone will notice me for who I am." Konohamaru replied as Naruto and he sat on a nearby bench.

Hearing this, Naruto started having flashbacks of what has happen to him in his life. All the hateful glares, the name calling, everything but despite it all, he stuck to his dream to become Hokage and earn the respect from everyone.

"Alright I'll teach it to you," Naruto said as he jumped up from his seat.

" Really," Konohamaru replied as his face brighten up with joy.

"Really," the orange clad teen repeated with a smile.

**************

After finding a secluded spot for them to practice the jutsu, the two got down to work.

"O.K, for starters lets see what you got so far, show me your transformation," the blond said as he stood in front of his charge.

"Got it," Konohamaru said as he made the hand sign and disappeared in small smoke cloud.

When the smoke finally cleared, instead of the playboy bunny, that everyone breakdown too. Was instead a obese fat chick that would cause vomiting and possible scaring.

"NO, NO, NO!!! She needs to be thinner and curvier. Got it!" Naruto shouted.

"Got it, boss!" Konohamaru replied as he tried again.

Hearing the boss part, Naruto couldn't help but smile a little at the remark. Looking towards the newest form, Konohamaru produced.

"That's a little more like it now make the important parts a little bigger,"

**************

It wasn't till a little while later, when Naruto and Konohamaru were seen sitting on bench near their practice grounds, enjoying some drinks from a vending machine that was there.

"Not bad, I think you finally got it down," Naruto said as he finished his drink.

"You really think so?" Konohamaru asked.

"I know so, with a little more practice, you would be able to have it down in less then a…"

"MOST HONORABLE GRANDSON!!! What are you doing with this vile creature?" came a shout behind the two.

Turning back towards the shout. Naruto was surprised to see the sun glassed jonin from before standing there, the only thing different about him was the fact that he had a bandage wrapped around his head.

"You shouldn't be even near this filth. Who knows what he could be teaching you. You should know by now that with my teaching, will you be able to claim the title Hokage." the man to ranted.

"Forget you. Thanks to Naruto's teachings, I now have the technique that will defeat the old man. Take this, transform!" Konohamaru shouted as he disappeared in a smoke screen once again.

When the smoke cleared, standing right where Konohamaru was, was a dark haired girl that had the same figure as Naruto's transformation but instead had her hair laying strait down.

Seeing this the man went rigged for a few seconds but not before twitching a bit. Noticing the reaction Naruto began to for a backup plan in his head.

Transforming back into himself, Konohamaru couldn't help but shout at not being able to drop his tutor.

Shifting his hands into a cross pattern Naruto decided to put his plan into action. Right when Konohamaru and his tutor in the middle of a tug-o-war with Konohamaru's scarf. They barely noticed the small army of Narutos surrounding them.

Looking around himself the jonin began to chuckle a little. "I all ready know of your little clone trick brat, do you think that I, Ebisu would be surprised,"

"No, I was planning on you being surprised by this, transform!" Naruto shouted.

What was before a army of Narutos, was now a army of blonde haired naked playboy girls, that were latching onto every part of Ebisu body. From this the closet pervert couldn't hold it any more and was rocketed back from a massive nose bleed, from which he passed out from when he finally landed.

Dispelling the jutsu, Naruto couldn't help but grin at the site. "I call that my _"Harem Jutsu"_,"

"Aaaawww man, even with that jutsu I still couldn't beat that closet pervert. Now how am I suppose to beat the old man," Konohamaru complained before Naruto smacked him in the head.

"Oooowww, what was that for?"

"For thinking that just cause you can defeat old man hokage you will claim his title. Well I got news for you, get in line cause I'm gonna be the next hokage," Naruto shouted as he glared down at the kid.

Hearing this Konohamaru began to see the truth at Naruto actions. Looking up at the blond he sucked in a deep breathe before saying. "I can't be your student anymore, cause from now on were rivals got it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Naruto replied as he smiled at the kid.

As they turned to leave they suddenly heard a noise behind them, looking back they were surprised to see Ebisu standing behind them with his face twisted in anger.

"Where do you two, think your going," he said as he reached to strangle the blond but before he could lay a hand on him another hand shot out of no where and grabbed him by the wrist.

Looking up towards the owner, Ebisu couldn't help but pale when he saw the man from before standing over him glaring.

"I think it's time for you leave," the man replied before tossing the man into a nearby tree trunk.

Looking over at the Ebisu size dent in the tree both Naruto and Konohamaru couldn't help but stare at man in front of them.

From seeing him before, Konohamaru was the first to recover.

"Hey I remember you, you're that guy from before. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for your friend there," the man replied while pointing towards Naruto.

Hearing this, the said blond was finally able to get a good look at the man. He had long silver like hair that fell back instead of spiked up like another said jonin, he was dressed in a white short sleeve shirt with a brown leather jacket covering over it. He wore a pair of dark blue karate pants that had a yellow belt tied around his waist, on his feet were a pair of cowboy boots.

"Why are you looking for me?" Naruto asked as he gave a fox like glare.

"Lets just say I've heard a lot about you, and that I wish help you," the man replied as he started towards Ebisu.

"Sorry, I don't need a tutor to make me better," the blond said as he followed behind him.

"I never said that I wanted to be your tutor. I want you to think of me as your guardian," the man replied as he began to tie Ebisu up.

" What do you mean a guardian?" Naruto asked as he watched as the man hung the comatose jonin by his ankles in the tree.

"You know, someone to keep an eye on you, keep you out of trouble stuff like that," the silver haired man said as he tied the end of the rope to the tree and snapped off a good size branch while doing it.

"I don't need someone to keep an eye on me, I'm a ninja now I can take care of myself," Naruto replied with confidence.

"Trust me kid, it doesn't hurt to have someone have your back, I've learned that the hard way many times," The man finally replied as he gagged Ebisu and hung a sign on him that said "FREE PINATA" before turning a leaving.

Watching the man leave, Naruto couldn't help but think about what he said, maybe he was right, but that thought was soon dashed when he remembered what he was called at the beginning of the sentence.

"I'm not a kid, I'm an adult!" Naruto shouted as he glare at the back of the man's head.

The man only chuckled at the remark.

"Just keep telling yourself that, kid," he replied before raising his hand and waving it back at Naruto.

Seeing this Naruto couldn't help but smile from the looks of it he ended up making a new companion in only a few minutes. The guy was nearly out of site when Naruto then realized he almost forgot something.

"Hey wait! I didn't get your name."

Hearing this the man stopped for a second before turning around and grinned at him.

"My name is Jon, Jon Talbain."

* * *

For starters I want to say, I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter as I said thing have come up. Computer frying, school, scholarships, and writers block but now I'm back. From some of my reviews someone said that they are saying I should get a beta reader if anyone is interested please let me know. Also if anyone is interested I've placed a challenge on my profile for a possible crossover that I think would be interesting. And for those asking for more characters from Darkstalkers don't worry the next chapter will have a familiar face in it.

Until then,

Coyote71


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long, so here's your story.

Ch. 4 Teams, Teachers, and Test

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

Naruto couldn't help but grin, as he sat with his fellow genin in his old classroom. Thinking about the events that have passed during the selection week; from meeting Konoharmaru, to hanging out with his new friend/guardian all and all it was a good wait.

All around him future ninjas talked about the many adventures that awaited them. Despite seeing all of his friends pass our blond head hero, forgot to notice a blue haired, pale eyed girl that had her hitai-ate hanging around her neck, who was trying to get the courage to talk to him.

The said girl wore a large grey hooded jacket that covered her whole upper section, for the lower half she wore a pair of blue ninja pants that stopped at her lower shins like everyone else on her feet were the standard ninja sandals.

"I'm so glad you passed Naruto," she said to herself.

"Then why don't you go and congratulate him," a voice said next to the timid girl.

"I don't think, he will notice me," The girl replied.

"Well you won't know, unless you try," the voice replied.

Hearing this was the boost the girl needed, as she trudged towards Naruto.

As our said blonde, was arguing with another one of his classmates that he passed, he was surprised to hear a timid voice behind him.

"Congratulation on graduating, Naruto," the voice said softly.

Turning his head back, Naruto was surprised to see the usually quiet Hinata Hyunga, standing behind talking in full sentences, instead of stuttering.

"Thanks Hinata, I'm glad you passed too," he replied with a grin.

Hearing this was almost too much for the timid girl. Not only was she able to talk to Naruto but to also receive a complement back, which was almost over loading her system.

Seeing this, the second voice that was with Hinata much earlier saw that her friend was on the verge of fainting. Decided to step in and take some of the pressure off.

Out of the back of the Hyunga's hood, popped up a white cat's head. Letting out a small meow, the feline instantly broke the blonde's attention off Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, who's this?" Naruto asked has he gave his usual fox impression.

Seeing that the blonde's attention was off of her, Hinata was able to collect herself and answer.

"Oh, this is Felicia. I found her wondering around the compound one day," she answered as the feline climbed over Hinata's shoulder and into her arms.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the white colored feline as it stared at him with dark emerald green eyes; all in all it looked like a normal cat except for the fact that it had a tuft of blue hair like fur on the top of its head.

Before he could go into further questioning, the whole class was startled to hear a crash at the front of the room.

At the entrance a fight broke out between a pink haired banshee and a starved P.O.W, no what never mind it's just Sakura and Ino.

Right when the two were about to break into another shouting match, Iruka walked into the room.

"Alright you two sit down and shut up," he ordered as the fan girls as they left for their seats.

Scanning over the room to make sure everyone was quiet; the scarred teacher began his speech.

"As of today, you are no longer my students. Today you begin your carrier as shinobi of the Leaf village," Iruka said as he pulled out form. "I will now put you in teams of three, starting with team 1…"

Listening with mild interest, Naruto began fade in and out of the announcement when he suddenly heard his name.

"Team 7 will be composed of; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

Hearing this, Naruto turned towards the pink haired teammate who was sitting beside him. She wore a red kunochi dress with blue shorts underneath and the standard shinobi sandals. At first Naruto was crazy about going on a date with her but after so many years of rejection and a little help from Jon pointing out the obvious, he came to the conclusion that she wasn't worth it anymore. All and all he could still work with her when needing to. That was until he heard the next name called.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

As soon as that name was called Sakura jumped up and started ranting things along the lines of; "in your face Ino", to "true love prevails".

"Now then Team 8 will be…" Was all Iruka got out when he saw Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes, Naruto what is it?"

"Can I get a transfer into a new team," the blonde asked.

"Why do you want that?" Iruka replied.

"Cause, I don't want to be on the team that had a suicide in it," Naruto answered.

"Naruto, if you are having those kinds of thoughts you could go see the councilor," the teacher said as he arched an eye brow.

"I wasn't talking about myself; I was talking about someone else," the blonde stated as he jabbed his them towards his last teammate.

The said teammate had a dark chicken rear hairdo and was wearing a blue high collared t-shirt with his clan symbol on the back, with a pair of white shorts and shinobi sandals too. At the moment, instead of his usual emo mope, he was instead giving Naruto a death glare.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the results are final. Now then team 8…"

Was all Naruto heard as he slumped down in his chair and waited for his Jonin instructor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long have we been waiting again?" Naruto asked as he sat with his teammates who were the only ones left in the room.

"Shut up, Naruto," was the only reply he got from Sakura as she tried scooting closer to Sasuke who inched further away.

Before anything else could be said or done. A man with silver gravity defying hair who had his hitai-ate covering over his left eye instead of a face was mask covering everything from nose down. For the rest he wore standard jonin attire: black long sleeve shirt with a chunin flak jacket and black pants with shinobi sandals

Looking over the group the Jonin's only reply to them was.

"I don't like you. Meet me on the roof,"

With that he turned to leave, as soon as he was out of site there was a sudden crash, with a pained yelped after.

"Guess I should have warned him about the loose floor boards," Naruto grinned as he pulled a "under construction" sign out from under the desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later the trio sat in front of their teacher, who was pulling splinters from his leg.

"Considering all incidents, let's begin with introductions," the silver haired teacher said.

"Why don't you go first sensei, to show us how," Sakura asked.

"O.K. my name Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislike are none of your business. I haven't really thought of any dreams for the future. I have a lot of hobbies," The teacher stated.

Hearing this, the whole couldn't help but sweat drop at the so called introduction.

"_All we got was his name,"_ was the combined thoughts on the genin's minds.

"Alright, you first pinky," Kakashi said lazily.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes and dreams are," saying this, the fangirl looked over at Sasuke and let out a giggle. "My dislikes are Naruto,"

Hearing this Naruto couldn't help but stare at her.

"_The only thing girls seem to have on their minds these days is romance rather than duty,"_ was all Kakashi thought after hearing the speech.

"O.K. you're next emo," he said while pointing towards Sasuke.

After hearing the given nickname the Uchiha gave the teacher a small glare before beginning his introduction.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have a lot of like but have a lot of dislikes. I don't have any hobbies and dreams are just meaningless. My ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain someone." The Uchiha replied in a dark monotone.

"_An avenger, just great,"_ The silver haired man thought after hearing that.

"And finally your turn blonde," he said pointing towards Naruto.

Naruto then sat up with a smile and began.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like ramen, learning new jutsus, and hanging out with my new friend Jon and Iruka-sensei, I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook and when someone judges another without getting to know them. My hobbies are pranking and training and my dream is to become the next Hokage, so that everyone will respect me,"

Upon hearing about Naruto's rant Kakashi's eye widen.

"_Well that was a change of pace compared to the first two. This should be interesting,"_

"Since we got that out of the way, I'll see you all tomorrow at 6'o clock in the morning at training ground 7 for your training exercise,"

Raising her hand, Sakura then asked.

"What training are we going to go over, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Survival training," the teacher replied with an eye smile.

"But we went over survival training back at the academy," Naruto whined upon hearing this.

"Well let me, let you in on a secret out of all the students graduating, only 1/3 of the class will become genin," Kakashi replied in a serious tone.

When the group heard this they paled instantly.

"Well until then see you tomorrow. Oh and one more thing, don't eat breakfast, you will just throw it up. See ya," with that the silver haired man then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the trio left the academy, Naruto tried asking his teammates if they wanted to go out to eat so they could get to know one another better but in return, all he got was a smack in the head and called a dope.

Watching the two left Naruto let out a sigh.

"Well those two seemed nice," someone replied behind Naruto.

Looking back, Naruto smiled to see Jon leaning up against the academy wall.

"Hey Jon, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he ran up towards him.

"Just wanted see how you were doing that's all," Jon replied as he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"So who's the ray of sunshine with a chicken on his head and the pink death?" he asked while pointing towards the retreating Sasuke and Sakura.

"Those where my teammates, we had just finished meeting with our jonin instructor," Naruto answered with a slight heavy breath.

"Sounds like something's on your mind, want to talk about it?" the so called guardian ask.

Looking up at Jon, Naruto nodded before beginning his story.

After telling about the team selections and the upcoming test, Jon couldn't help but think that Naruto got the short end of the stick.

"From the sound of it, it seems like that Sasuke kid is either going to be committing suicide or possible kill one of you. And the fangirl is not going to get anywhere unless she stop obsessing over the walking stiff," Jon said after hearing about Naruto's team.

"I know but I've got to work with them if I'm to pass my sensei's test tomorrow, that's going to be a nightmare," Naruto replied as he and Jon sat on a nearby bench.

"Why is that?" Jon asked.

"Cause he said that if we it breakfast we'll just throw up," Naruto answered.

"You do know, that was only supposed to intimidate you into thinking that right," Jon said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Really, wait so that means I should still eat breakfast?" Naruto asked as he looked towards his guardian.

"Yes you should, so you don't end up passing out in the middle of your test from hunger," Jon replied with a grin.

"I see, thanks for the advice Jon, see ya," Naruto said as he leapt from his seat and rushed home to prepare for the tomorrow.

"Good luck, Naruto," Jon shouted as he waved goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day team seven could be seen standing around the training ground, they were ordered to be. It wasn't till three hours later when their sensei arrived.

"Yo," was all he said upon arriving.

"YOU'RE LATE," was the reply he got from Naruto and Sakura.

"Sorry but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take another route," was the excuse he gave them.

The only response he received was a look that said "do you take us as idiots."

"Well then let's begin," Kakashi said as he pulled out an alarm clock and two bells.

"You three have until Noon to get these bells from me, in failure to do so you will be tied to one of the three logs over there and me eat lunch instead,"

Hearing this two of the three student's stomachs growled.

Noticing the lack of hunger from one of his students, both Kakashi and the other two couldn't help but glare at certain blonde, who only just smiled back.

After the group glare, Kakashi just sighed before addressing his students once more.

"Now remember, get the bells before the clock rings or else and one other thing, come at me with intent to kill. Now GO!"

As soon as Kakashi said that, both Sakura and Sasuke dove into the woods, leaving only Naruto to stand in the clearing with their sensei.

"Your kind of odd when compared to the others you know that," Kakashi stated while starring at the blonde lazily.

"Let's see if you're still saying that after I get done with you," Naruto replied as he got into his stance before charging at the teacher.

Soon as Naruto shot forward, Kakashi suddenly dug into his weapon's pouch.

Seeing this Naruto halted his assault and jumped back a few feet. Standing there the blonde prepared himself for his teachers attack but was surprised to see him pull out a orange book, with the words _"Ichi Ichi Paradise"_ on the front.

"Why, are you reading in the middle of a fight?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Because, the chapter I'm on is getting interesting and I'm wondering what's going to happen next. Also I don't really consider you a threat," The silver haired man stated as he continued to read his book.

Hearing this Naruto attacked once more. Aiming a round house towards the man's head he was surprised to see him duck the attack like it was nothing. Using the momentum he had, Naruto then tried to back kick him only to have it blocked. As soon as he landed, he then noticed that the jonin disappeared only to be crouched down right behind him, with his hands clasped around his book with only his middle and index finger sticking out.

"Konoha's secret technique _Thousand Years of Death_," Kakashi shouted as he stuck his fingers into his student's rear only for Naruto to explode in a plume of smoke.

"A shadow clone, not a bad move using that to test me out," he thought to himself as he left to go find the rookie nins.

In a cluster of bushes nearby, the real Naruto could be seen crouching there with his left eye twitching, from receiving the memories from the clone that just fought Kakashi.

"I can't believe he just violated me like that," he said to himself as he left to go find his teammates and to walk of the scarring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coyot71: Please review and for each review will be one step closer into helping Sasuke cure his emo. (Pulls out a car battery and sparks the jumper cables together)

Naruto: So send them in. So we can help or poor friend. (Points to a bound and gagged Sasuke who is tied to a chair)

(A/N: Does anyone else feel disturbed when writing about the thousand years of death scene, just wondering.)


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: Team 7 Reporting for Duty

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

It didn't take long for Kakashi to find the others, after tricking Sakura with a low level genjutsu, which she fainted from in less than two minutes. He was now on the lookout for a duck haired emo son of… I mean Sasuke.

This really didn't take long to find him, because the so called avenger decided to release a hail of kunai on the teacher, only for him to be replaced by a log.

"Dammit, where did he go," the Uchiha thought as he searched for the silver haired Cyclops.

Leaping into the clearing the avenger continued to search for him, when suddenly a hand shot out of the ground and griped his leg before dragging him down into the earth only to leave his head exposed.

"Sometimes, you have to keep thinking that your enemy is still around. So instead of exposing yourself, you should continue to wait and see what they do next," the emo's teacher stated as he popped out of the ground in front of him before leaving.

It didn't take long for Sakura to find Sasuke, after coming too from the faint much earlier only to faint again from thinking he was decapitated. A while little later Naruto showed up and began to dig the emo plant head out, while trying to persuade his two teammate into working together. Only to get the same response of "No way," and "Not a chance dope,"

Before the two on one argument could continue, the trio was silenced by the sound of the alarm clock bell going off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few minutes later Team 7 where back in the clearing next to the three posts, with the exception of Naruto being tied to one. When he asked why he was tied to the post, the only answer he got was.

"Because you ate earlier, while the others didn't," stated Kakashi as he stood in front of the group.

"Now, I want you two wait here while I go set up your next test since you all failed the first one. Also I don't want either of you to communicate with Naruto anyway until I get back and that's an order, got it," as he looked towards Sakura and Sasuke.

Receiving a nod from the two, the jonin disappeared in a swirl of leafs. Leaving the trio too themselves, both Sakura and Sasuke began to eat the bento lunches provided by their teacher when the two of them heard Naruto trying to talk to them.

"Come on guys, he's gone, now we have some time to think of a plan to beat him," Naruto said to his teammates only to get no reply back.

Seeing this Naruto began to squirm against the ropes before shouting.

"Aaahh, come on you two, I know we don't get along very well but we need to work together if we want to become full fledge ninjas. So come on we need a plan or something to beat that pervert,"

Hearing this, the two remained silent before Sakura turned her head around and replied.

"How do you know, he's a pervert?" she asked softly with both confusion and a hint of anger.

"Why are you even talking to him, Sakura," Sasuke replied in his high and mighty voice.

"Well, maybe Naruto has the right idea for once," she said quietly hoping that their sensei wasn't around.

Hearing this, the emo grunted before continuing his lunch.

Looking back towards the blonde she asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well I think…" was all the Naruto said before a large explosion appeared in front of the group.

Out of the smoke Kakashi appeared, while giving a look that said death.

"You disobeyed my order cause of that, YOU ALL… pass,"

From this the group stared wide eyed at the teacher before asking in unison.

"We what?"

"You all passed, not because you all didn't get a bell but because you all started talking like team, so starting tomorrow I want you all to report at the bridge at 7'o clock and don't be late," Kakashi stated as he gave the group an eye smile, only to open his eye slightly, to look a certain Uchiha.

"_Well, almost all of you,"_ he thought to himself.

But that went unnoticed as the group was celebrating their own way about passing. This was Sasuke giving his usual smug grin, Sakura having an inner cheer going on, and Naruto shouting at the top of his lungs that he was a ninja.

The said blonde continued to celebrate when he suddenly noticed both his teammates and his teacher leaving without him.

"Hey wait, aren't you going to untie me?" he shouted towards them only to get no assistance or reply.

"It's o.k., its o.k. they'll come back for me. I mean come on Kakashi can't be that cruel," he thought to himself

_One-hour later_

Naruto began to grumble to himself as he still stood there tied to the stupid post by his asshole of teacher and left by his jerk teammates.

As he was planning of a way to get loose, he suddenly heard the sound of something shuffling in bushes. Looking towards the sound, Naruto was expecting his teacher or teammates but was surprised to see his guardian, Jon walk out of the foliage.

Looking at the blonde, Jon couldn't help but raise an eye brow at the condition Naruto was in.

"So is this part of your test or am I missing something?" he asked while walking over.

"My idiot teacher and teammates left me here, after we passed the test. I think they did it because I called my teacher a pervert in which he is," Naruto stated as he watched the man approached.

"Need any help down?" Jon asked as he walked towards the back of the log.

"Please," was all Naruto said as he grinned sheepishly.

As Jon began to untie the new genin, he listened to Naruto's story on how the test went, but what the blonde didn't know was that Jon had been watching the whole time, emphasis on whole time, including Kakashi's little Thousand year's stunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting Naruto down, the two decide to go celebrate, the only way Naruto knew how, with.

"RAMEN" Naruto shouted as the two entered Ichiraku's stand.

Upon arriving they were surprise to see Iruka there getting ready to order his own bowl, before the duo walked in.

Seeing Iruka, Naruto wasted no time introducing Jon to him. As the guardian and former teacher shook hands and introduced each other. Naruto was already ordering three bowls of miso ramen, with Jon ordering beef and Iruka ordering miso too.

"So how did you two meet Naruto?" Iruka asked as he slurped some noodles.

"Jon, helped Konohamaru and me get away from Konohamaru's closet pervert teacher when he tried attacking us," Naruto replied as he pointed at Jon.

Hearing this Iruka couldn't help but stared at the silver haired man, who shrugged his shoulders at the comment.

"All I did was punch him into the tree, nothing else," he stated as if it was nothing at all.

After hearing this, Iruka couldn't help but smile, at the thought that someone else was at least watching out for his adopted brother.

As the three continued their meals, they each swapped stories with each other. To say Naruto and Iruka were surprised at some of Jon's stories would have been an understatement; they were completely amazed at some of the things he had seen in his travels.

It wasn't till six bowls later, which by Naruto's standards wasn't much; the three broke off to their own devices.

As each one of them said goodbye, Naruto turned towards his guardian and asked.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go have a meeting with someone, don't worry it's nothing bad, just something I need to do," Jon replied as he turned and left but not before letting a cruel grin spread across his face, while Naruto wasn't looking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi smiled as a full moon shined down on him, as he was heading home. It had been a good day for him cause first, he was now in charge of a new promising genin team, and second he had just picked up the latest addition of _"Ichi Ichi Paradise"_ and was eager to get home to enjoy some alone time.

As the perverted teacher, continue to enjoy his night, he suddenly to notice a blue and white figure, following him from the rooftops. Turning down a nearby ally way, he stopped before turning on his heels towards the opening.

"You can come out now, I know you're there," he ordered in a strict tone.

As he waited for a response, he suddenly heard a deep chuckle behind him. Turning around Kakashi was surprised to see the werewolf from the many villagers' reports standing in front of him with its arms crossed.

"You must be the wolf problem, everyone's been talking about," Kakashi said as he dropped into his tiajutsu stance.

"And you must be the perverted teacher, I've so much about," Jon replied as he got into his.

Before Kakashi could make a move, Jon had disappeared in a blur before reappearing beside the jonin with claws cocked and ready to strike.

Seeing this, Kakashi dove forward to dodge the attack at his side, from which he did with much easy.

Looking back towards the werewolf, Kakashi chuckled.

"Your speed is impressive but, I guess I'm still a little too fast for you," he said with an eye smile.

"That would be true, if I wasn't acutely aiming for you," Jon replied with a grin, as he held up Kakashi's latest novel.

Seeing this, Kakashi started feeling around his vest pockets for his book, only to find in place of it was a gaping hole where it once rested.

Looking up he was surprised to see that Jon had disappeared once more. Then suddenly he heard the same deep chuckle again.

"I saw what you did to one of your students today and I just thought I've should show you my version of your attack,"

Craning his head back, Kakashi was shocked to see Jon crouched in a familiar position, with the silver haired man's beloved book gripped tightly pointing out.

"_Cartel Style, Columbian Pack Mule_," Jon shouted as he thrust the book forward.

The whole village was jarred awake that night by a high pitched girlish scream, which soon died down into a wounded animal whimper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Team 7 stood waiting for their jonin instructor to arrive, they couldn't help but be extremely pissed at how long he was taking. So far it's been nearly five hours then when he told them to be there.

"Where it he," Naruto shouted as he and his teammate waited impatiently.

Before either of his teammates could reply to his shout, they suddenly heard the sounds of heavy footfalls with a soft clack following it.

Turning towards the sound they were surprised to see their teacher, limping towards them with a cane in hand.

"What happened to you? Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked as the group continued to stare.

"Sorry, I'm late but I've had to have something, surgically removed last night," the teacher replied as he continued to limp towards them.

Now at first Naruto and Sakura would have said liar to him, but in the position he was in right now, they decided to take his word for it.

"Now let's get to work," he said as he led them towards the mission office, while groaning every time he stepped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Omake_

As Sasuke stood there up to his neck in earth, he couldn't help but grumble at how easily his teacher beat him.

Just as he was about to make another attempt to get out, he suddenly heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Looking towards them, he expected one of his loser teammates to appear but instead was rewarded by white furred puppy dog with black floppy ears.

Knowing that he had seen that dog before, Sasuke began to think back, when it came to him. It was his old idiot classmate's, Kiba's dog Akamaru.

As he watched the pup sniff at him for a few moments, Sasuke began to grow angry at the dog's attics.

"Beat it you stupid mutt, before I decide to roast you," the emo shouted at the dog.

Hearing this Akamaru stopped as turned to look at the chicken haired teen. Staring at mutt Sasuke began to wonder what it was up to, when he suddenly saw the dog, give a cruel smile towards him before turning sideways and hiking up its leg.

A few yards away both Sakura and Naruto continued to search for Sasuke, when they both heard a loud scream come from nearby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go another chapter. Well until next time.

R&R


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Hitting the Wave

Disclaimer: Just for a reminder I do not own Darkstalkers or Naruto.

In a small forest clearing, the silver haired pervert Kakashi could be seen relaying messages to his team through a small head piece. At this very moment Team 7 was on an important "search and retrieve" mission and right now they were closing in on their target.

"Maelstrom here, I'm in position," Naruto relayed over his headset, as he crouched down in a bush.

"Avenger here. In position," Sasuke relayed in a bored tone over his radio, as he hid behind some brush.

"Cherry Blossom reporting in position," Sakura said over here set, while she had her back against a tree.

"Do you have a visual on the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Affirmative," Naruto replied.

"Alright then, on my signal ready… NOW!" Kakashi shouted over his headset.

In that instant, the three genin jumped their target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you, so much for bring back my sweet Tora," a large lady complemented as she gave a brown furred cat with black stripes and a red ribbon on its ear a bear hug.

"You're welcome, ma'am, it's the least me and my squad could do," Kakashi replied as he looked over at his group, only to have three sets of eyes glaring at him.

Each one of the jonin's charges was covered in claw marks, with Sasuke being the worst from both insulting and trying to hit Tora before.

"From having to put up with that, I can see why, he always escapes," Sakura whispered to her teammates who agreed in their own way.

As the team watched the lady leave, Sarutobi began to shuffle some papers and began to look over the suppose missions, while next to him Iruka began to look over some of the other teams there.

"Now that you've completed your mission, your next one is either…" the Hokage said before being cut off.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted as he slammed his hands down on the mission's desk.

"I demand that I get a real mission, not these stupid chores, you call missions,"

"Sasuke! Show some respect for the Hokage," Iruka shouted as he glared at the unruly teen.

While this was going on both Kakashi and Sakura couldn't help but look over at Naruto. Who at the moment was watching the scene with little interest.

"I'm surprised Naruto, I thought you would be the one to ask for a tougher mission," Kakashi said as he decided to break the ice of the moment.

"Well, I had some help learning how to be a little more patient," Naruto replied as he laughed at the memory of it.

_*Flashback*_

Staring at the steaming bowl of goodness as Naruto liked to call ramen. He began to wonder why Jon had taken him out for a bowl when his answer suddenly came.

"Now I want you to wait five minutes before you start eating," Jon said as he began on his bowl.

"Why should I do that?" Naruto asked as he wondered about his guardian's motives.

"So you can learn to be a little more patient, trust me on this. Sometimes it's a good idea to slow down a little and wait for something," the guardian replied.

"So I just have to wait five minutes then I can start eating?" the young teen asked as he glared at the lycan, who only nodded towards his question.

"Then this will be easy," Naruto shouted as he grinned and looked back at his bowl.

"We'll see," was all Jon said as he ate.

It wasn't till almost a minute into the little challenge when the ramen fanatic began to show signs of weakness.

It first started with a simple tapping of the foot, followed by finger drumming, and then breaking out in a cold sweat and finally eye twitching.

All of sudden the wind picked up and blew a steaming broth towards him, which caused the dam to finally break.

"I need it!" Naruto shouted as he lunged for the bowl.

Only for his shout to be ended by a loud crack sound. Looking up both Ayame and her father couldn't help but sigh as they watched Jon lift his fist from the back of the blonde's head. As the said blonde was now face down on the counter.

"Try it again," was all, the guardian said as he continued with his own meal.

_*Flashback End*_

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered that it took him seven tries until he got it right.

"Well then, if you want a tougher mission, I believe Team 7 has done enough D ranks to receive a C rank for now," Sarutobi said as he began as he produced a scroll, from the nearby selection.

"Here you go. You're in charge of guarding a client from bandits and thieves as he makes his way home in the Land of Waves,"

"Cool, so who are we guarding?" Naruto asked as he watched Sarutobi hand the scroll over to Kakashi.

"A bridge builder by the name of Tazuna," Sarutobi replied as he took a few puffs from his pipe.

"And that would be me," said an elderly man who wore a pair of round lensed glasses and spoke in a drunken slur, while at the same time smelt like cheap alcohol.

"So these are the brats, who are going to protect me. Hah, what a joke. The dark haired one looks like he would kill over any minute, the pink haired one looks like a wimp, and the blonde looks like complete dumbass," the drunken bridge builder added.

Hearing this both Sasuke and Sakura wanted to snap the man's neck but where shocked when they saw their blonde haired teammate stepped forward a few feet and smiled to Tazuna before saying.

"Hi my name's Naruto, and I'm the guy not judging you on your drunk ass appearance,"

From this almost everyone couldn't help but stare at the young genin in shock at what he had said to the client. With the exception of Iruka and Sarutobi who were instead chuckling a little under their breaths.

"Well then, all insults aside. I want you all to meet me at the East gate in one hour with enough gear packed for a few weeks, understand?" Kakashi ordered as he looked over his charges.

"Yes sensei," was the reply he got from each one of them as they left for home to pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright road trip," Naruto shouted in joy as he walked in front of the group as they left the village gates.

When they passed by the guard stand, the chunin duo Izumo and Kotetsu couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's antics.

"Remember when we use to be genin and we went on our first C-rank mission, out of the village?" Kotetsu asked his friend as he leaned back in his seat.

"How could I forget. Man those were the days," Izumo replied as he laughed at the memory.

As the two settled back to their business, they were suddenly jolted by a loud thud from on top of their station.

Before the two could lean out and see what caused the sound, a familiar blue and white furred lycan hung down from the roof before them.

"Excuse me, have either of you two seen a group consisting of a boy with blonde spikey hair, a girl with pink hair, another boy with a duck's ass on his head, and a sad lonely man with an orange book?" Jon asked the stunned chunin.

Without saying a word, both Izumo and Kotetsu pointed towards the direction Team 7 had gone.

"Thank you gentlemen, now keep up the hard work," Jon said as he leapt off the building and into the woods towards Team 7.

"Was that, what I think it was?" Izumo asked his partner as he continued to stare in shock at the retreating figure.

"Yes, yes it was," Kotetsu replied as he stared also.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't a few minutes out of the village, till the group began to grow bored, so to pass the time, Kakashi tried to impress his students by telling them about his knowledge on chakra and the hidden villages.

Which don't go as planned, considering that each one of them were ignoring him in their own way.

As the group continued to walk, they failed noticed a puddle sitting in the side of the road, with the exception of Naruto, who accidently stepped into it and Kakashi, who acted like he didn't even notice it.

When the group was a few yards away two figures began to rise out of the puddle, although one was rubbing his now sore eye. Both were wearing camo pants, black cloaks, respirators, and hidden mist headbands, but what stood out the most were the gruesome looking gauntlet both of them had on their arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group continued to walk, completely oblivious to the looming danger, Kakashi was suddenly bound by a long razor bladed chain with both ninjas from before on either side.

"One down," was all the two said before giving the chain a sharp tug causing the silver haired jonin to be shredded to pieces.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Was all two of the three genin could say as they watching the scene unfold.

All three genin couldn't help but stare in a mixture of shock and fear, as their sensei was killed right before them. Before they could make a move the two assassins suddenly vanished.

"Where did they go?" Naruto shouted as he searched for the two, only to suddenly feel two presences behind him.

"Two down," was what one of the assassins said as both he and his partner stood behind the blonde genin.

Seeing the two in the corner of his vision, Naruto almost out of instinct, quickly threw his right arm back and slammed his elbow right into the face off the enemy ninja, causing the said nin to draw back a few steps in pain.

While still feeling the momentum from the hit, Naruto suddenly felt some inspiration on how to take one of the guys out.

While falling back, Naruto quickly threw his right hand out and performed a one-handed, hand stand before bring his left foot down hard on the back of the injured man's head, causing him to be slammed into the ground.

"BROTHER!" was all the man's now identified brother shouted before receiving a flying kick from the now un stunned Sasuke.

Watching her teammates take on the two assailants, Sakura quickly threw herself in front of Tazuna to defend him, in case one of the enemies tried to make a break for him or had someone lying in wait to attack.

As Naruto and Sasuke watched as the two brothers leap back once more. The two mist nin's unlocked the chain from their gauntlets.

The two genins braised themselves as the assassin duo quickly leapt at them with the bladed gauntlets drawn back ready to strike. Only to be clothed lined by a supposed to be dead jonin.

"Kakashi-sensei!" both Naruto and Sakura shouted in both shock and joy while Sasuke only hmed in annoyance.

"Were you, expecting someone else," Kakashi replied casually with an eye smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick explanation on how he survived by using a substitution jutsu, while at the same time explaining how he noticed the two assassins where actually the puddle they passed. Kakashi then began to grill the two mist nins.

"Now why would the Demon Brothers, bother going after an old bridge builder?" Kakashi asked as he stared at the now tied up killers.

"Like we're going to tell you, old man," one of the brothers shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to our employer," Kakashi replied as his gaze shifted from the two to Tazuna.

"You should know Tazuna, we were only instructed to guard you against bandits and thieves but now that these two have shown up this mission has changed from a C rank to a B rank. So now, what do you have to say to yourself?" Kakashi asked as he continued to stare at the bridge builder who could barely keep his gaze with the silver haired man.

"Right now we should turn back and report to the Hokage what has happened but since you three have handled the situation so well, I'm going to let you three decide, should we stay on the mission or head back?" the jonin asked as he looked towards his charges. Who each shared a serious look on their faces.

"I say we finish it. I haven't stepped down from a challenge and I'm not going to start now," Naruto shouted as he raised his fist in determination.

"If the dope, feels like he can handle it then this should be easy for me then, since I am the best there is," Sasuke said cockiness.

"If both Sasuke and Naruto think we can do it, then I'm all in," Sakura said in her own confidence while barely realizing that she had acknowledged Naruto for once rather than only focusing on Sasuke.

"So it's decided then, we shall continue. Although, I still want an explanation from you before this trip is over," Kakashi said as he turned towards Tazuna once more who only nodded in reply.

"So what should we do with these two?" Naruto asked as he pointed towards the Demon Brothers.

"Leave them to the hunter nins. They'll take care of them," Kakashi replied as he led the group forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the group was out of site, one of the brothers turned towards the other before saying.

"Weren't we supposed to have someone attack them from behind just in case, something like this were to happen?"

"We were, but I guess he ran off when the jonin reappeared. Wouldn't blame him though, I would too if I was in the same situation," the other replied.

Unknown to both the brothers, about a few yard back a pair of camo and sandal covered legs could be seen being dragged off into the brush on the side of the road, while followed by a blue furred tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Omake_

As Team 7 left through the gates, a certain Hyunga stalker could be seen watching them leave.

"Oh, Naruto, I hope you come back safe," Hinata said to herself.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Felicia replied as she hoped out of the young girls jacket hood and onto a nearby trash can before changing into her human like form.

"Besides while he's gone, we need to improve on your image so when he gets back he'll have no choice but to look at you," she add with a feline grin.

"How do we do that?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Simple, first we'll train you till your skills are at an unbelievable level, while at the same time change your look," the cat girl replied as she rested her hands on the you girl's shoulders.

"For starters why don't we open this jacket and let the world see your growing beauty," Felicia said as she unzipped the Hyunga girl's jacket to reveal that Hinata was an early bloomer.

While this was going on a civilian man could be seen walking by only to have his gaze suddenly focused on the two beautiful endowed women standing nearby, despite his focus being on something else, the man barely had time the notice the pole in front of him before it was too late.

Hearing the sudden bang, both Hinata and Felicia looked over to see the man lying down on his back, out cold after making contact with the pole.

"Maybe we should hold off on taking the jacket off for a while," Hinata suggest before they heard another crash come from above, which was followed by a loud shriek.

Looking up the two saw a shinobi leaping out of broken window fear while being pursued by an angry kunoichi. From the looks of it the said shinobi had experienced the same fate as the civilian except for the fact he was above ground level rather than street level.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," Felicia replied as she zipped the jacket back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed this chap. Please review if you want.


End file.
